Minor Bruising
by Becaa-EffinMitchell
Summary: Beca is walking back to her dorm from the radio station alone when she is attacked and beaten up. The only place she can think to go for help is Aubrey and Chloe's apartment. She never could have imagined where that decision would lead her though. Triple Treble.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **So I made the decision to keep my other story, Hard Falls, as just Bechloe. I felt like I could do a lot more with it and make it better if I left it that way. However like some of my readers, I do love Triple Treble. So I had this idea and since I love you guys I'm going to write a Triple Treble story. This is it... In case you hadn't realized btw.**

 **I'm going to go ahead and say trigger warning. I'm not sure what you would say it's for but Beca gets phycially attacked in this. She isn't abused or raped but she is attacked and so I feel like I should give a warning for that.**

* * *

Beca knew it wasn't wise to be walking home from the radio station alone but she didn't have much of an option. Luke had offered to let her take the late shift and she couldn't turn down an opportunity like it so she said yes. She was used to the cold weather and weird noises, it wasn't anything new, but something was different this time. She was walking by a nearby alleyway when she was yanked backwards and slammed roughly against a wall.

"I don't want you in the competition." Beca knew that voice. It was so annoyingly familiar but she couldn't place it. "Do you understand me?"

"I'm not quitting the Bella's." She said firmly. The man scoffed at her and even though it was dark she knew he had rolled his eyes.

"I guess we'll just have to do things the hard way." Before Beca could ask what he meant she was thrown roughly to the ground and as she attempted to get up she was met with a fist to her face.

"Sure you don't want to quit?" He asked smugly. She held her face and glared at the figure.

"I'm not going to quit." She snarled out as she swung her own fists several times, catching the person in the face almost every time. She was terrified, but she wasn't going down without a fight. She attempted to get to her hands and knees so that she could get up but once she did she was met with a swift kick to the ribs; causing her to drop to the ground again. Two more came following the first and the young DJ struggled to catch her breath against the cold asphalt beneath her.

The figure leaned in beside her and whispered in her ear, "This is your warning." She waited until they walked away and their footsteps died away before she forced herself up from the ground. She took a shaky breath, as best she could, and tried to think of what she should do. She was in far too much pain to walk all the way back to her dorm at the moment. Glancing around, she noticed a sign that said she was on the corner of Lexington Street. Chloe and Aubrey only lived about two blocks down the road from where she was. _Two blocks. I can make two blocks,_ she thought to herself. So she forced herself to stand and began walking to the two co-captains' apartment, praying that they'd be willing to help her.

* * *

Beca took a shaky breath as she clutched her ribs and stared at the door to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. Two blocks had seemed easy initially but after one it had just become exhausting and painful for Beca to drag herself through. She couldn't imagine having decided to walk all the way back to her dorm. She could barely hold herself up. She closed her eyes and knocked on the door, holding her breath. The conversation that could be heard through the walls was silenced and Beca could hear determined footsteps move towards the door. Aubrey was answering it. Beca had hoped it would be Chloe out of fear that the blonde would just slam the door in her face. The door was ripped open and Aubrey stood behind it looking rather agitated.

"Do you have any idea what time it-" the older girl froze momentarily when she realized who it was and took in their appearance. "Oh my god, Beca." As if on cue, Beca's legs finally gave in and she collapsed forwards into Aubrey's arms. Aubrey quickly gathered herself and lifted Beca with surprising ease and began walking down the hallway of the apartment; shutting the door behind them with her foot.

"Chloe, make room on the couch and get the first aid kit! We have an emergency!" She exclaimed. Chloe took off towards the bathroom as Aubrey walked in with Beca in her arms, laying her on couch gently causing her to let out a small whimper in pain. Chloe came running in and froze when she saw Beca.

"Oh no Becs." She said sadly as she kneeled down beside the couch next to Aubrey.

"Beca," Aubrey said, "I need you to tell me what hurts okay? Chloe and I want to help you out here." Beca nodded through a wince.

"It um, when he attacked me he kicked me a few times... And I think he," she stopped to take a deep breath. "It really hurt and I don't know how bad it is." Chloe and Aubrey glanced at each other worriedly when Beca revealed that she'd been attacked. Chloe unzipped the first aid kid and began pulling supplies out of it.

"Okay if we're going to help you, we've got to get this shirt off of you. We have two options. We can either cut it off you or we can try and take it off of you." Beca thought for a moment. She really liked the shirt she was wearing.

"Can we try and take it off?" Aubrey nodded with a sad smile. She took in their options of how to get it off before settling on a plan.

"Okay I need you to sit up for me Beca." The smaller girl carefully sat up, wincing in pain. Beca went to unbutton the shirt but hissed in pain when she realized that her knuckles were bloody and bruised from hitting her attacker. Aubrey took her hands gently and inspected them before turning to Chloe.

"Could you wrap her hands while I help get her shirt off." The redhead nodded and grabbed a tube of antiseptic and some bandage before moving to sit next to Beca on the couch. She took her hand and began softly rubbing antiseptic onto each cut and wrapping the bandaging around the freshman's hands. Aubrey watched quietly for a moment before sighing and beginning to unbutton Beca's shirt. The brunette, who had been watching Chloe with great intensity, locked eyes with Aubrey immediately. They held each other's gazes as Aubrey undid each button and Chloe looked on with amusement at the two of them as she set to work on Beca's other hand. Her and Aubrey had both really liked Beca ever since they met her at the activities fair. The two of them had been dating for awhile and had discussed possibly asking Beca out. She stopped for a moment to allow Aubrey to help Beca slide the shirt off of her, revealing the deep bruising marring Beca's usually pale skin. Chloe gasped at the sight and Aubrey inhaled deeply.

"Oh my god. Okay um... Does it hurt to breathe?" Aubrey asked quietly.

"A little. It's not unbearable though. I don't think they're broken if that's what you're asking." Aubrey nodded in relief.

"Okay then I'm going to wrap your ribs in a tight bandage just in case and then we'll go from there." Becca nodded as the blonde began wrapping the bandage around her, giving her just enough room to breathe properly but not leaving the bandaging too loose on her. As she finished Chloe began putting the supplies back into the first aid kit. Aubrey took Beca's bandaged hands into hers.

"Okay, Chloe usually sleeps in my room anyway so we're going to help you to Chloe's room and you'll just stay here for the night." Beca raised and eyebrow and looked between the two of them.

"You guys are dating?" She asked. Chloe smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but that's something we can discuss later. Right now let's just focus on getting you to bed, you need to rest." Aubrey said as she stood and stuck her hands out for Beca to take. The smaller brunette carefully accepted them and pulled herself off the couch. She paused for a moment and looked between the two girls in front of her.

"It's no big deal for me to go back to my dorm. I don't have to stay if-"

"No. You are staying here tonight. Don't try and argue with me on this one because it's not happening." Aubrey said sternly as she cut her off.

"Yeah Becs, Aubrey is right, anyway your dorm is like a 15 minute walk from here. There's no way you're in the shape to be trying to pull that off tonight." Chloe stated with a smile before taking the younger girl's hand. "C'mon, I'll take you to my room so you can get some sleep."

Beca followed behind the redhead with no further arguments before they reached Chloe's room. She led her over to the bed before rummaging through a few drawers and pulling out a t-shirt and some sweat pants.

"Here, if you need help changing let me know, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to sleep in skinny jeans tonight... even if the do make your ass look good." Chloe said with a wink. Beca blushed wildly and took the clothing gratefully.

"I uh, I think I'll be okay, thanks though... For everything." Chloe smiled softly at Beca.

"It's really no problem Becs. Aubrey and I will be down the hall if you need anything. Goodnight." She said as she left the room, shutting the door behind her and leaving Beca alone for the remainder of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **You guys' reviews are so sweet. Thank you.**

 **Just letting you guys know that I might not update this story or Hard Falls for a little over a week because I'm going to be on vacation. I'll update as soon as I can though because this story is really growing on me.**

 **Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

 _Beca could feel the shoe connecting with her body and the pain it sent through it. It was unbearable and it just wouldn't stop. She could hear the voice, patronizing her and asking her, "Are you gonna quit the Bellas yet?" It was supposed to be over. By now he should've left her and she should be on her way to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment but it wasn't over. Somehow she was still on the cold ground feeling his foot and listening to his voice. She could barely breathe which kept her from screaming. She was stuck forcing words out and coughing on the ground._

 _"Help please! Help me!" She said._

 _"Beca!"_ _She froze; she knew that voice._

 _"Aubrey, Chloe, help me please." She begged._

 _"Beca, wake up!"_

Beca shot up from the bed in a cold sweat and began coughing due to the searing pain in her ribs from doing so. Aubrey and Chloe were both sitting in the bed and Chloe began rubbing comforting circles on Beca's back as she caught her breath and stopped coughing.

"Sweetie, can you look at me?" Aubrey said in a soft voice causing the brunette to look up at her. "Are you okay?" Beca shook her head and the blonde looked at her girlfriend who stared back at her in concern.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked carefully, not wanting Beca to shut down and close herself off from the two Bellas captains. A beat of silence passed before Beca sighed and reached up a hand to brush some of her hair to the side.

"I was just living it again but this time he just wouldn't stop and I couldn't do anything. It was like I was trapped and helpless. Nobody was there to help and I was all alone." Aubrey gently pulled Beca forward into a hug, careful not to press too hard against her ribs. The small DJ curled herself into the embrace and put her face in the crook of Aubrey's neck.

"Beca, you're not alone okay? You've got us now and we aren't going to leave you behind. We'll have your back no matter what. Do you want us to stay in her for the rest of the night?" Chloe said and Beca nodded. Aubrey gave Chloe a look of confirmation and layed down in the bed pulling the smaller girl with her. Chloe settled in behind Beca, who remained latched onto Aubrey as if her life depended on it. Aubrey pressed a soft kiss to Beca's forehead. Within moments Beca had fallen back asleep, peacefully this time, and the blonde gave Chloe a sad smile when she noticed the girl watching Beca worriedly.

"She'll be okay. Let's get some sleep and we can see if she wants to talk about it some more in the morning." Aubrey stated.

"I know. I'm just frustrated. We were going to ask her to be with us tomorrow after practice and now she's having to go through this. It isn't fair. Not to her or us." Aubrey's eyes widened as she remembered that they had planned to tell Beca how they felt tomorrow.

"We can still tell her if you want. I don't think it will get any easier for awhile so it's whatever you want to do, Chlo." She said and the redhead nodded.

"I think we should still tell her. Stacie and Cynthia-Rose said that they're almost positive Beca feels the same about both of us. Maybe it would be good news for her and she could obviously use some of that right now." Aubrey nodded in agreement and the conversation was over. Tomorrow they'd still talk to Beca; but for the moment they needed sleep.

* * *

The next morning Aubrey woke up to an empty spot in between her and Chloe, who was still fast asleep, and the smell of bacon. Aubrey slid out of the bed, careful not to wake her girlfriend up, and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Beca was standing at the stove watching bacon fry and drinking coffee. This wasn't an unusual sight for her. Whenever Beca stayed over for the night she would make bacon or eggs in the mornings for Chloe; and Aubrey too if she hadn't left for class yet.

"How are you feeling?" Aubrey asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Beca looked up from the bacon that was sizzling and smiled lightly.

"I've been better and I'm pretty sore but I'll be okay. It's Sunday right?" Aubrey paused and looked at the brunette. Beca never has to ask what day it is, she's always on top of that because of her schedule at the radio station.

"Yes, why are you asking?" Beca looked away from Aubrey and answered.

"So we have a long Bellas practice today?" Aubrey sighed and sat her cup down; knowing what this was about. Beca wanted confirmation she could practice.

"Sweetie, I really don't want you trying to do something you can't handle. We don't need you getting hurt anymore." Just as the shorter girl was about to respond Chloe bounced into the kitchen, giving Aubrey a quick kiss on the cheek, before pulling herself up and sitting on the countertop.

"What are we talking about?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Beca wants to practice today." Chloe's smile dropped and she turned and looked at the girl.

"No way. I'm sorry to say this Becs but you look like crap. There is no way you can practice for four and a half hours today. Not happening."

"Guys come on! At least let me practice and if I don't feel like I can take it then I can sit out the rest of practice." Aubrey and Chloe shared a look with each other. The redhead still didn't wanted Beca to practice but Aubrey knew that Beca needed it.

"Okay I'll make you a deal," Aubrey said. "You can practice but if you can't handle anymore it you tell me or Chloe and then you sit out the rest. But if I think you can't handle it then I can make you sit out because I know and I know you would pretend you're fine in order to keep practicing. Now Chloe," she said, giving the girl a pointed look, "if you think she should sit out come talk to me first. I know how protective you get so come to me so I know you aren't sitting her out just because you're nervous. So is it a deal Beca?"

"Yeah definitely!" She said as she handed both girls a plate with bacon on it.

"Okay then," Chloe said, "practice is in forty five minutes so we should probably hurry up and eat and get ready so we can go." The other girls nodded before quickly eating their bacon and then rushing around to get ready before leaving for practice together.

* * *

"Okay guys! Cardio! Take five laps and then we can take a short break!" Aubrey shouted. The Bellas gave a few groans of disapproval and then began running their laps. Aubrey and Chloe watched closely to make sure Beca, who seemed to be talking to Stacie as they ran, was doing okay.

"I think she's okay for now. She's doing better than I expected." Chloe said. The girls all started coming to the bottom of the stairs and sitting in the seats to catch their breath as they finished their laps. Beca grabbed a bottle of water and settled in next to Cynthia-Rose, Stacie and Fat Amy. As the three of them made jokes Stacie carefully slipped away and timidly made her way over to the two captains. Aubrey raised her eyebrow and gave the brunette a confused look.

"What's up Stacie?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know what's up with Beca but I'm almost positive you guys do. Either way I thought I'd let you know that Beca seems to be in a lot of pain because she asked me for something to help with pain and every time we're doing choreography she winces a bunch. I don't know, I just thought I'd let you guys handle it since you'll know more about it than I do." Stacie said with a slight look of concern.

"Thanks, we really appreciate it. We'll handle it." Chloe said and Stacie made her way back over to the group. The two captains shared a look for a moment. They knew Beca wouldn't sit out without being told to.

"Hey Beca can you come here for a moment?" Aubrey asked loud enough for her to hear. Beca met her eyes and froze, unwilling to move until Aubrey shot her a look that said _"Don't make me come over there."_ She stood up slowly and made her way over to them.

"What do you need?" She asked, trying to avoid making her pain obvious through her facial expressions.

"You told me that if you were in pain you'd tell us? Why didn't you? I had to hear from Stacie that you were asking for something to get rid of the pain." Aubrey asked, a sad and worried tone lacing her voice, causing Beca to sigh.

"I just didn't want you guys to worry about me. You shouldn't have to." She mumbled, refusing to make eye contact with anything but the ground.

"Becs we worry about you because we care. We're friends and we're here for you, we want to continue being here for you, it comes with the territory of friendship. With something like this we're going to worry about you no matter what. If you're in pain just tell us; we'd rather know so we can do our best to help than be completely oblivious to something so important." Chloe said as she wrapped her arm around the smaller girl. Aubrey nodded in agreement.

"She's right. Now I know you don't want to but you're going to have to sit out for the rest of practice. You can sit and rest in the chairs or at the piano or whatever... But don't leave without Chloe and I." Beca was about to object to Aubrey's statement before the blonde cut her off.

"I know you can handle yourself. Trust me, I know. We would just feel better for awhile if we knew there was someone we trusted with you around campus. Just to be safe. Now go rest, we need to get back to work." She said with a small smile. Beca huffed stubbornly and walked over to the piano where she sat and watched the rest of practice go by. She was angry that she couldn't practice but she wasn't upset with Aubrey or Chloe. She knew they meant best for her, and honestly she was in quite a bit of pain.

While practice continued, Beca sat and focused less on the pain, and more on the new mix she was planning in her head.

* * *

As practice ended the rest of the Bellas started to slowly leave the auditorium while Chloe and Aubrey planned their next practice. Stacie hesitantly approached Beca, who sat at the piano and watched the two captains bickering over how much cardio would be necessary in their next practice. Stacie cleared her throat, gaining Beca's attention, and looked at the much shorter girl with sincerity.

"I'm really sorry I told Aubrey and Chloe. I was just worried and I figured that they might know what was wrong so I told them. Please don't be mad Becs." Beca just furrowed her eyebrows at the girl and let out a small chuckle.

"Stacie I'm not upset. You were just trying to help. It's no big deal. And plus, aside from those two," she said, nodding towards the blonde and redhead on the other side of the room who looked to be finishing up whatever they were doing. "you're the best friend I have. I wouldn't be able to stay mad at you long anyway." Stacie smiled happily before her expression quickly sobered and she moved to sit by Beca on the piano bench.

"Beca... You know if you needed to talk to someone, I'm here, right? You don't have to but, if you wanted to tell me what was going on I'd be more than willing to listen." Beca smiled lightly.

"Actually Stacie, I think I might take you up on that." Chloe bounced over, Aubrey following closely behind.

"Take you up on what offer?" She asked, smiling widely as Aubrey raised an eyebrow from behind the bubbly redhead.

"Please tell me you two aren't going to go off and have sex." Beca chuckled lightly as a light blush creeped up her neck.

"Umm, no. We actually were just going to... Talk." Beca said, causing Aubrey and Chloe's eyebrows to shoot up and Stacie to laugh at how awkward the DJ was.

"Actually, do you guys think we could all get dinner somewhere? I was going to tell Stacie about what happened last night but... I haven't really told you guys either." The shorter brunette said. The three girls smiled in response. They were all glad to know that Beca was willing to open up and talk instead of shutting down completely.

"Of course, Becs! Let's grab our stuff and we can all go to this little diner down the street that Aubrey and I go to sometimes." Chloe said as she and Aubrey went to grab their things before leading the two freshmen out behind them to the diner.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Thanks for being patient. I just recently got back from Hawaii and I've been having to get back into my regular routine. I still have to start working out before season but that shouldn't affect updates any. I really like writing this story though. I've got some ideas for this fic and I can't wait to put them into action. I also have some ideas for other fics but that's not the point.**

 **And also, this chapter is shorter than I wanted but I can assure you it's going to get better soon.**

 **Okay, so thanks for reading; here's chapter 3!**

* * *

The four girls slid into a booth at the local diner, Beca beside Stacie and Chloe beside Aubrey, and sat awkwardly for a moment; not knowing where to start or who should. They were saved when a tall waitress with blonde hair stepped over to the booth and smiled at them. She seemed to eye Beca a little longer than the other girls though, as if she had seen something she wanted. Aubrey glared at her jealously causing Stacie to smirk. _She's got it worse for Beca than she may realize,_ the brunette thought to herself.

"What can I get y'all to drink?" She asked joyfully.

"I'll have a coke." Chloe said with a smile.

"Just get me the same." Stacie said. As the waitress turned to Aubrey the blonde simply waved her off.

"Make it three." The table went silent for a moment as they all looked at Beca who was staring out the window, looking at the nearly empty street mindlessly.

"And what about you, sweetie?" The waitress asked. Aubrey's concerned look for Beca as her head snapped around and she glared at the blonde again.

"Oh, sorry, I'll just have whatever Stacie is having." Beca said, the question having successfully gained her attention. The waitress nodded and wrote it down on the pad of paper she had before tucking her pen behind her ear.

"Anything else I can get y'all ladies? Something to eat?" She asked. Chloe glanced around the table so she could relay an answer back to the waitress and, after receiving small head shakes from the three other girls, shook hers at the woman.

"No, thank you. We're fine for now."

"Alright well I'll be back with your drinks in a moment. My name is Alice. If you change your minds just let me know." She said before walking away.

The four girls sat quietly waiting for their drinks so that they could begin to talk once their waitress was out of the way. Eventually she came back and sat the four girls' drinks in front of them before walking away once again. Beca let out a deep breath causing the other girls to focus on her.

"So I don't really know where to start, but I don't really want to give a play by play so bear with me. I um, I was walking home from the radio station, because I had the late shift. Some guy came out of the alley and attacked me. I don't know who it was but he said that he wanted me to quit the Bellas. It's probably because if we lost someone then we wouldn't have enough people to compete? I'm not sure. I'm not going to quit though. And then um, obviously you guys know," The small girl said as she gestured to Chloe and Aubrey, "but then I went to you guys' apartment for help... And that basically it." She said. Stacie looked furious and worried at the same time. Obviously the other two girls were angry, but they weren't as shocked since they already knew what had happened for the most part.

"He wanted you to quit the Bellas?" Aubrey asked incredulously. Beca raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, why? Would you really be that upset over it? It's not like you like having me there anyway." Beca snapped, her eyes widened at what she had said and she looked downat the table, trying to avoid eye contact. Chloe and Aubrey's eyes also widened and their faces fell. Stacie looked at Beca sadly. She knew that the DJ put up a strong front in practice but it actually really hurt Beca to think that the senior didn't care and didn't ever want her to be there. She glanced at Aubrey, meeting the blonde's eyes and conveying her thought. _Fix this. Now._

"Beca, sweetie... Can you look at me for a second?" Aubrey said quietly, reaching out and taking the girl's hand in her own. Beca carefully looked up and stared into Aubrey's eyes sadly.

"I am so sorry that I've made you feel like I don't want you there. I enjoy having you there, I really do. It wouldn't be right without you. Yeah we argue but deep down I know we both care for each other." Aubrey paused and looked at Chloe, who took it as her cue to step in and ask the question they had been dying to. Originally they hadn't planned on Stacie being present but they knew Beca would tell the long legged girl before anyone else anyway.

"Actually Beca," Chloe started, "Aubrey and I have been wanting to ask you this for awhile but things keep popping up. You being attacked, preparing for semi-finals... It's been hard to find a chance. We were wondering, "She paused, reaching for Beca's free hand and entertwining her fingers with Aubrey's under the table, "If you would like to go out with us?" She finished hopefully. Stacie grinned widely from beside Beca, this was perfect for all of them. Beca needed people she could lean on and Stacie trusted Chloe and Aubrey enough to know they would be just that for the girl.

"As in like... Both of you?" Beca asked slowly. Aubrey nodded.

"Yes, I know it sounds weird at first but it's not new. We understand if you say no but we both really like you and we'd like to try-"

"Yes." Beca said, cutting the blonde's ramble short. Chloe squealed loudly.

"Yay Becs! I'm so happy. This is some good news!" Aubrey smiled brighter than she had in a long time and so did Beca. Stacie watched the three of them, each celebrating in their own way. _Oh yeah, this is going to work out great if they can just make sure they don't let little things get in the way of it._ She thought.

* * *

After eventually get something to eat for dinner and moving on to different topics, which included Beca asking Aubrey to change the set list a total of seven times, the girls had paid and split apart. Stacie headed back to her dorm and Chloe and Aubrey dragged Beca back to their apartment, unwilling to let the brunette go off on her own.

Aubrey immediately went to the small kitchen as Chloe pulled Beca into the living room and onto the couch once they got inside. Beca settled in next to Chloe and sat stiffly, feeling a little sore.

"Here, keep this against your ribs, it should help with the soreness." Aubrey stated as she walked into the room and handed the freshman an ice pack. Beca gave her a quizzical look as the blonde sat down on the couch beside her and Chloe.

"Don't look at me like that. It was literally written all over your face at the diner that you were hurting." She said.

Chloe nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I was surprised Stacie never said anything. She looked like she was about to before we left."

Beca sighed and sat forward, pulling her shirt off so that she could place the cold ice pack against her pale skin, before leaning up against Aubrey, who smiled lightly at the contact. Chloe sat still for a moment before laying down and carefully wrapping an arm around Beca's waist. Cautiously, she ran her hand along the deep purple and blue bruises marring the girl's skin. Beca shivered at the feeling of Chloe's cool fingers but quickly adjusted to the feeling, actually liking it to some degree. Leaning her head back contentedly against Aubrey, Beca released a deep breath and shut her eyes.

"It's been a long day." She said.

"Yes, it has. Do you want to go get some sleep? We don't mind moving." Aubrey asked. Chloe gave a small nod in agreement that would have gone unnoticed had her head not been propped up against Beca's body.

"No, it's fine. I'm okay here for now." Aubrey looked at her skeptically but chose not to argue with the girl.

They sat quietly together for half an hour before Beca's light snoring could be heard.

"Oh my god, Chlo! Look at Beca!" Aubrey whispered. The silence continued and Chloe didn't budge or even acknowledge her girlfriend.

"Chloe? You're asleep too, aren't you?" She asked. When she didn't receive a response she huffed loudly and mulled over her, very limited, options. Not wanting to disturb her girlfriend and, hopefully, soon to be other girlfriend's sleep, she simply shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep along with the two other girls.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Just a little teaser, be ready. Over the next three chapters the Triple Treble will heat up a bit and you'll learn who Beca's attacker is. Exciting stuff huh?**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **I'm back!**

 **I've read all of your reviews and thank you for your kind words. You guys always make me smile :)**

 **Sorry if you've been waiting for this update; I've been a bit busy. I caught up on Teen Wolf and started running and working out to get back into shape for soccer. Also, I watched the new Disney Channel movie, Descendants. Did anyone else?! I love it and I'm such Malvie (or Eval?) trash that it's not even funny. And I also have a Fifth Harmony fic I'm writing on tumblr. And I met them?! I'm still in shock and it's been over a week. Anyway that's what's going on in my life lately. Back to this chapter.**

 **I kind of warned you in the last chapter that shit was about to hit the fan. It starts here. There's been a bit of a time jump and we're about to find out who Beca's attacker is and then we're going to run into some semi-finals drama. Because you all need more angst in your life don't you?**

 **So here ya go! :)**

* * *

It had been three and a half weeks since Beca told the girls about what had happened. That was almost a month and things had been running smoothly. Even though her mysterious attacker had tried to get her to quit the Bellas it didn't seem that they were too concerned with her anymore. She hadn't heard anything from anyone about her quitting or any threats so the freshman took it as a good sign. It still didn't help with he uneasiness she felt everytime she turned a corner or went somewhere alone though. When she first told Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe, they had insisted on someone going with her everywhere she went just to be sure. Most of the time it was one of them, but on the off chance that they couldn't walk with her to wherever her destination was they would get someone to go with her, careful not to make it obvious that something was going on. Most of the time it was Cynthia-Rose or Fat Amy but when they weren't able to then Beca would ask Jesse to walk with her.

Aubrey was hesitant to let Jesse at first because of two reasons; the first being that he obviously had a thing for Beca, but the second reason being that some part of Aubrey, deep inside, believed that maybe Jesse had been the one to attack Beca. She trusted Beca though and Chloe reminded her that Beca didn't recognize her attacker's voice. If it had been Jesse then their girlfriend surely would've known it was him. They spent so much time together that it was practically impossible for the brunette to not recognize his voice. It put Aubrey at ease somewhat to know it wasn't Jesse, but she was still constantly worried. Beca had yet to remember why the voice sounded familiar or who it belonged to. Not knowing put Aubrey and Chloe both in constant fear that Beca would get hurt while they weren't around to protect her. After a little more than two weeks though, everyone seemed to ease up, and Beca started going more places on her own gradually.

Beca had begun spending more time with the two Bellas captains too. After becoming official they had gone on a few dates but most of the time they opted to just spend time together at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. They were happy together and Beca finally felt comfortable somewhere for the first time since she had arrived at Barden. Chloe was still her usually bubbly self, but she still managed to seem happier than before. And Aubrey seemed more calm and collected, at least, until they had begun preparing for semi-finals.

The blonde had been going fairly easy on the Bellas until it got down to crunch time. She was still patient and gentle outside of practice with her girlfriends, but inside it she was pushing everyone through extensive cardio, vocal exercises, and dance routines. It was stressful for everyone to say the least, especially the three girlfriends. Things were different during practice; Aubrey was pushy and controlling, Beca was trying to get her to make changes to the set list, and Chloe was just trying to keep the peace. She had done a good job too. Beca and Aubrey would bicker throughout almost entire practice's but Chloe always knew how to cut them off in order to prevent them from blowing up completely. After practice, they would be back to their normal selves and the fighting would be over.

* * *

 _Nothing feels right_. They're standing backstage preparing to go on for the semi-final competition and all Beca can think about is how wrong everything feels in that moment. They had to catch a ride from the Treblemakers because their bus ran out of gas and Aubrey was furious to say the least. At the moment, Chloe was trying to calm Aubrey down while the Footnotes, who all of the Bellas knew would probably crush them, were performing. Beca knew she should be with her girlfriends, but something felt wrong. Very wrong.

The moment she had stepped onto the Treble's bus she had felt uneasy and uncomfortable. She had put on her headphones and listened to her music to try and relax but she never could shake that feeling. Even backstage, she felt off. Almost as if there was something important she had forgotten and was doomed to remember when it was too late. It was a dark comparison but in her mind it was the only one that made sense.

She didn't even realize she had walked on stage with the rest of the Bellas until she heard the pitch pipe and immediately snapped out of the daze she was in to start performing. As they danced around and sang the outdated songs one thing was obvious. Everyone hated it. People were practically falling asleep and they were bound to lose anyway so Beca stepped in and did the only thing she knew how to. She mixed it up. She smoothly began singing "Bulletproof," which gained her some looks of confusion from her teammates but the audience seemed to enjoy it a little. She even noticed Chloe look back at her with a smile because of how good it actually sounded. As the song came to an end and they moved onto the next one Aubrey looked back to shoot Beca a glare, to which the younger girl offered a smirk, not realizing how pissed the blonde really was at her.

* * *

As they were walking off stage Beca heard Aubrey's determined footsteps quickly coming her way.

"What the hell, Beca? Were you trying to screw us up?" She shouted. Beca paused for a moment in shock that her girlfriend would even ask her that. She would never intentionally do something to hurt the Bellas. She knew how much they actually meant to her and how she didn't want to jeopardize that.

"Are you serious?" She asked incredulously.

"News flash: this isn't the Beca show." She said angrily. _Ouch_ , Beca thought. That one actually hurt considering she had told Aubrey that she never wanted to take her place as captain or steal the spotlight. Chloe's eyes widened at Aubrey's remark and Stacie took a step forward to get beside the redhead, ready to step in if things went too far.

"Okay, I'm sorry, that I messed you up, but in case you hadn't noticed, everybody pretty much dozed off during our set." She said confusedly. She thought that Aubrey would have noticed the audience's reaction to their performance.

"It's not your job to decide what we do and when we do it. Why don't you ask the rest of the group how they felt about your little improvisation?" Beca glanced around at them for a second. She couldn't ask Chloe because it would be wrong to put their girlfriend in the middle of it and she couldn't ask Stacie because Aubrey would just argue that, as her best friend, the taller brunette was biased. Her eyes settled on Amy who was trying to avoid her gaze.

"Amy?" She asked softly.

"It was cool... But, it did take us a little bit by surprise." She said.

"Yeah a lot by surprise!" Aubrey exclaimed before adjusting her stance. "I told you she wasn't a Bella." Chloe glared at the blonde, who knew she had taken it too far but was too angry to care.

"Aubrey, don't." She said warningly. Beca shook her head.

"No, that's okay. You don't have to pretend you're allowed to have a say in the group, right?" She said. Chloe looked at her sadly, knowing Beca was just trying to keep her out of the middle. Aubrey glared at her. She knew better than to say anything else but she let the words fly out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Your attitude sucks, you're a grade A pain in my ass, and I'm sick of putting up with all of it." Beca was about to respond when a voice came from behind her.

"Oh is there a cat fight going on? Me-ow." Beca froze at the sound of Bumper's voice as that feeling came back that something wasn't right. She had to get out of there before she comepletely lost it.

"If this is what I get for trying..." She said, her voice trailing off.

"Are you gonna quit?" Bumper asked with a laugh as Beca's eyes filled with fear as she finally recognized the voice and she took off down the hall quickly. He paused for a minute before following after her as the Trebles headed off to get their microphones ready.

Chloe turned on Aubrey quickly in a rage.

"What we're you thinking? Why would you say those things to her? You know that she was trying to help and you basically attacked her!" She yelled as a tear fell from Aubrey's eye. The rest of the Bellas except Stacie fled to avoid another conflict. The long legged girl stood between Aubrey and Chloe as the puzzle pieces connected in her mind. Beca looked like she was terrified when she heard Bumper's voice taunting her. She finally realized who her attacker was. Stacie's eyes widened when she remembered that Bumper had taken off right behind the small girl, following her out.

"Shit, Beca..." She breathed out as she took off down the hall behind the two of them. The two Bellas captains stood in shock at the girl's sudden outburst before taking off behind Stacie to see what was wrong.

* * *

"You know it's rude not to answer a question." Bumper said as Beca stumbled out the door and into the cold air outside with him following closely behind her. She turned quickly while trying to calm down but she couldn't manage to catch her breath.

"So, are you going to quit, or not?" Bumper asked with an expectant grin. Beca grit her teeth.

"No. Aubrey won't get rid of me that easily." She huffed out. The truth was that she probably had just quit but she refused to let the boy know that. _He can't beat me that way_ , she thought to herself. He sighed and combed a hand through his hair before shrugging.

"Oh well, I warned you." He said. Before she could ask what he meant, Bumper though Beca to the ground in one swift movement. She knew what was coming next and tried to move her arms to guard her body as he began to kick at her small and frail body. She tried not to cry out but it was almost impossible as she felt and heard something crack within her body. The kicks kept coming, each more powerful than the last and bring more pain each time.

"Get off of her you prick!" Someone yelled, lunging forward and knocking Bumper away from her and onto the ground. Beca curled into a ball and opened her eyes to see Stacie holding the Treblemaker down and repeatedly punching him until he was out cold. After a moment she stopped and got off of him to move to where Beca was just as Chloe and Aubrey came running through the doors.

"Beca!" They both shouted as they dropped to their knees beside her with Stacie. Chloe pulled out her phone and immediately called the police.

"Beca, can you get up for me?" Stacie asked quietly. The smaller girl nodded after a moment of hesitation and then carefully moved to sit up. She let out a hiss as she felt all of the pain hit her full force at once and Aubrey instinctively moved to help support her small body. Her eyes filled with tears as she took in Beca's state. She was shaking and had her arms wrapped around herself defensively. She also had a small cut on her eyebrow from where she assumed she had hit her head on the ground and the look of pure terror in her eyes broke both Aubrey's and Stacie's hearts. Chloe hung up with a simple thank you and moved back over to the three of them sitting on the concrete.

"Beca," The redhead asked hesitantly, "Can you look at me sweetie?" They all grew silent for a moment as the DJ hesitated before looking up into Chloe's eyes. Within a split second she began to sob and launched herself into the girl's arms.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't meant to ruin you guys' chances at winning and upset you guys. I'm so sorry." The two co-captains' hearts shattered at the sight of their girlfriend and Aubrey glanced over at Stacie to see the girl glaring at her. Aubrey took the hint and placed a hand on Beca's shoulder gently.

"Beca, you have nothing to apologize for. You were just tying to help and I overreacted. I'm so sorry. You didn't ruin it and we aren't angry. I was out of line with everything I said to you. I'm so sorry." She asked as tears filled her eyes. Beca was about to respond when two policemen came running towards them. One went over to Bumper and started handcuffing the boy before waking him up and walking him to the patrol car in his delirious state and the other went over to the group of girls sitting on the ground.

"I know you're probably still in shock but I'm going to need you all to answer some questions." He told them. They all nodded and allowed Beca to start recounting what had happened to him while he wrote them on a small pad of paper. When she was done, he put the notes in his pocket and looked her over for a moment.

"Would you like me to call you an ambulance?" He asked.

"No, I just want to get home." She said. Chloe and Aubrey were about to object but Stacie shot them both a look, reminding them that if they determined Beca need to go to the hospital they could take her back at Barden. He nodded and thanked them before leaving to take Bumper to the local police department. The girls stayed where they were in silence for a little while, still reeling from what had just happened before heading back to get on the bus. They knew they hadn't won so now all that was left was to get home and settle down for the rest of the night. Stacie warned the other girls not to say anything to any of the three girls and to act normal. After a quick second glance at Beca and the two seniors protectively at her sides they left it alone and minded their own business the whole trip back to Barden. Stacie would explain everything to them when Beca was ready for them to know.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Wow, this chapter was the longest one so far. It's my favorite too. Very intense and angsty. I'll make up for it in the next chapter which will be full of fluff and cuteness while Aubrey and Chloe take care of poor Beca. And congrats to anyone who guessed it was Bumper. I don't think it was hard to guess. Everyone who review/messaged me said either Bumper or Jesse. It almost was going to be Jesse but I like him and Beca's bromance. Plus I feel bad that he's always the bad guy in most of the fanfiction.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
